


You're MINE

by Nightly Nsfw (NightPurity)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse warning, Blood Play, But as Champion, I blame my friends lmao, Kind of Just There, Kuro is here, M/M, Most likely going to have more later, Most likely to get descriptive later, My first nsfw on ao3 and I'm sinning so badly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Shiro has a Separate Persona, Soon to be Injury, Soon to be Knife play, Soon to be Torture mentions, Soon to be bondage, Unwilling Biting, not descriptive, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/Nightly%20Nsfw
Summary: Lance should have known something was wrong when he rushed through the halls. The thing chasing him was getting closer, crude and dark comments making Lance run faster, until he was roughly tackled. His screams and pleas were ignored, and he was stolen harshly.-------I can't believe I posted this, and it's only going to get worse in later chapters;;Next Chapter: Lance hated being trapped, surrounded by soft bedding, plush pillows, and nice trinkets. He knew it was only to 'please' him, but that didn't make up using his Leader's body to harm him, it didn't make up for the bite marks, the scars, the markings. He hated it here. He hated being trapped with Champion.





	You're MINE

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I can't believe I was convinced to do this. I blame everyone in my discord server encouraging this. 
> 
> Pre warning, it is noncon and has bloodplay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm not a good writer and this is pretty much going to be full of messy noncon Champion(Kuro)/Lance.

 

 

Lance felt the cold grip of fear weighing on his chest as he tried to escape, to flee. Something was horribly wrong and he needed to get out  _ now _ . It had started out like a normal day, but then everything suddenly did a 180. Shuddering, Lance pushed himself to run quicker, find a way to an escape pod or one of the hangars so he can jet himself into space, anything to escape his pursuer.

 

Something went wrong, from what his bind with Blue said, his friends were forced out of the castle, only Lance was still trapped inside. Allura and Coran were with Hunk in Yellow, Pidge right there with them in Green sticking close to Keith, desperately trying to get a response from Lance, only to lose connection.

 

It hurt, their trusted leader turning on them suddenly. The others escaped because Shiro-no, not Shiro, whatever took hold of Shiro’s body- found some sick pleasure and interest in Lance. He had knocked them all out quickly enough, and the moment Keith fell, everyone was trying to stop him, but they fell to his hand anyways. Lance had turned and ran when Not-Shiro looked at him, a dangerous look in his eyes at the sight of Lance.

 

The others managed to come to and help each other out of the castle before any Galra droids or soldiers got them. Blue was screaming for Lance, wailing along side his friends as they tried to communicate with him. His helmet was still on his head, and he kept the comms on in order to know where to avoid Not-Shiro. Blue was upset, he could feel it through their bond as he used his trust and faith in her to force a wormhole open and have her usher the other lions through, taking Black with her so Voltron was safe from Zarkon’s grasp.

 

Lance, however, was anything but safe, because Not-Shiro seemed to know exactly where he would run, always cutting off his route. It was a heart wrenching moment every time he turned to a hallway, and seen his figure heading towards him, nearly capturing him several times. Lance panted as he tried to keep from Not-Shiro, there was something distinctly  _ wrong _ and so,  _ so _ mark darker in his yellow eyes when they seen Lance.

 

Lance yelped as a heavy body rammed into him, knocking them down the hall as he was tackle pinned to the ground, the body holding him down laughed. It was dark, cruel, and terrifying, bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, the power in the castle knocked out at the beginning of the attack. Every now and then, a red flash of the emergency lights would bathe the hallway in red, making the scene much more ominous and frightening. Lance thrashed as he tried to force his former leader off of him, only for the grip on his waist to tighten painfully.

 

“You could be a good asset to the Empire.” He purred, his voice dark and  _ wrong _ coming from Shiro’s mouth. Lance’s gut twisted in dread when his former leader’s hand went for his throat, causing Lance to struggle and block as well as he could while trying to fight his former leader off. His struggles were pointless when his assailant’s hand got a hold of Lance’s throat, cutting off his oxygen. Thrashing more, clawing and shoving at the flesh hand wrapped around his neck.

 

“Get off!” Lance choked out, struggling more when the warm metal of the prosthetic hand trace down his side, unable to buck the Not-Shiro off of him with his legs trapped between the other’s. His attempts were ignored as the male above him chuckled darkly.

 

“You are such a good little paladin, just join the Empire, it will be far less painful.” Not-Shiro hummed, the sound dark and twisted, even worse coming from his former leader’s mouth. Lance struggled more, and glared at the glowing eyes of his attacker.

 

“Where’s Shiro? What did you do to him?!” Another dark chuckle from Not-Shiro, as he bent down closer to Lance’s face, his body pressing flush against Lance. Lance flinched at the feeling of something pressed into him, his eyes locked with the glowing yellow of his assailant, sharp canines peeking out of his sick and twisted grin.

 

“I  _ am _ Shiro, or at least, the Champion he locked away inside.” Not-Shiro,  _ Champion _ , growled, letting his teeth graze Lance’s collarbone. His eyes were frightening, and despite they had no pupils, Lance could still  _ feel _ him observing him. It was frightening, not seeing the comforting silver of Shiro’s eyes, and the crushing grip on his thighs,  _ when had he moved his metal hand to Lance’s thighs?! _

 

“Be good little paladin and you might be rewarded.” Champion said as he pulled back enough to look down at Lance’s gasping form, enjoying the flush on his victim’s face. Lance thrashed again, only succeeding in bucking against Champion’s hips, causing the Champion’s expression to become frighteningly darker, something Lance couldn’t recognize crossed his face, something that made his fear spike. 

 

Lance moved to strike at him, only for his flesh hand to abandon his throat to pin his wrists above his head, letting Champion's Galra arm run up from his thighs to heat up ominously at Lance’s hip. Champion enjoyed the new feeling he had from seeing Lance, the desire to claim and mark burning through him along with the thrill of his newfound freedom. He liked the sight of the out of breath paladin, in a rather flattering tight black under suit.

 

“Join us, you would have power and status.” Champion purred, and Lance glared at him the best he could after regaining his breath.

 

“ _ Fuck you _ .” The Champion’s eyes narrowed as a dangerous look crossed his face, then Lance was grunting in pain as he was struck across the face with a heavy unforgiving metal hand, before it returned to Lance’s hip as Champion’s face lit up in sick interest.

 

Lance regretted his choice of word immediately as Champion’s grin turned feral and the glowing of his hand as he ripped Lance’s under suit open, from the waist to his mid-thighs, barring him to the Champion. Lance immediately started struggling more, fear giving him a burst of energy despite how pointless it was. Tears pricked at Lance’s eyes as he desperately prayed that this wasn’t going where his fear ridden mind was taking it.

 

“Wh-What are you doing?! Let go!” Lance cried out as Champion pressed their bodies closer, Lance’s fear growing even more when Champion let out a mix between a laugh and groan when Lance tried to buck him off. Champion groaned as he rubbed his clothed and hot erection against Lance.

 

“You’re smart, little paladin, you tell me.” Champion purred, leaning forward again to nip and graze his canines against Lance’s collarbone and neck. Lance let out a whimper as he fought more desperately to get free, only for Champion to let out a terrifying growl when Lance whimpered Shiro’s name.

 

“You are  _ mine _ little paladin.” Champion growled, biting into Lance’s shoulder and drawing blood as Lance cried out, his tears falling as he thrashed to escape the sudden pain, only managing to grind against Champion’s hardened erection. “Join me little paladin.” Champion said pulling back to face Lance again, his lips smeared with blood while Lance’s collarbone bled and began to slowly drip to the floor. Lance choked back a sob, biting out another refusal.

 

“You don’t have a choice.” Champion growled out in anger, forcing a finger into his ass and causing Lance to cry out at the intrusion, trying to pull back and escape it. Champion pumped his finger in and out, adding another which made Lance cry out and thrash more. Lance kept crying out for Champion to let go and stop, but was ignored as he stretched the paladin’s muscles.

 

“N-No! Stop! L-Let me go!” Lance cried out, and relief nearly reaching him when Champion chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Lance’s relief was ripped away when he felt the hot girth of Champion’s erection as it was pressed into Lance’s thigh, smearing a bit of precum, while Champion rubbed his erection, hissing at the warmth from Lance.

 

“You are  _ mine _ .”  Champion hissed, roughly kissing Lance, the copper from Lance’s blood mixing with their saliva as Lance tried to pull away, only to cry out when his hole was breached with the tip of Champion’s cock. Lance fell into sobs as Champion pulled back with a growl of pleasure, forcing himself all the way to the hilt as Lance screamed out in pain, his sobs doubling. The friction was amazing, and the slick warmth of Lance’s insides pushed Champion to thrust more and harder into Lance, giving no moment of relief to the blue paladin.

 

Champion grunted as he felt the pleasure built up, stroking Lance’s half hard cock with his Galra hand to force the other to build up to an orgasm. Lance cried harder as Champion pumped him, the marking and bites continuing to litter Lance’s collarbone and neck in marks, claiming him as Champion stole Lance.

 

Covering his face in his hands as he cried, Champion releasing his wrists to use both hands to angle Lance in order to hit deeper, Lance felt his body shudder as Champion hit harder and deeper in. Lance burned with humiliation and mortification when Champion forced out moans, dragging out an orgasm, he came onto their chests. Champion’s hips snapped more harshly in as Lance tightened around his girth, Champion’s hips stuttering as he came into Lance, panting as he kept his cock in Lance. 

 

His grin darkened as he pulled Lance closer, ensuring no cum would leak out around his half hard dick. Lance kept his hands covering his face as Champion basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. There was no way Champion would let Lance escape, he was  _ his _ and only his to claim. Lance had become weak and pretty much limp, having been harshly pounded with no restraint.

 

Lance was locked away in Champion’s bed chambers, his friends continue to find a way to save them while protecting Voltron. Shiro still trapped in his own body as Champion took over, the rare times he would manage to gain control to apologize to Lance and cry for him, before Champion took over again, reclaiming him in a possessive rage.

 

There was no escape, not for a long while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer, and I can't believe I wrote this, lmao.
> 
> It's awful and hopefully I will improve, I have no experience in writing smut.


End file.
